


Hero

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles waits for Derek to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> based on this picture http://lowlifetheory.tumblr.com/post/33366889689/stiles-fidgeted-his-uncontrollable-finger-and

Stiles fidgeted nervously, his uncontrollable finger and thumb rolling and unrolling the hem of his shirt, his eyes searching through the throngs of people moving around him. He shot a quick look at the monitors that once again told him the flight was early, but Stiles had been here for the last forty five minutes, long before the monitor read that the flight was about to land so there was no way he’d missed him. He was thirsty, but he’d finished his water, his nerves not letting him keep it for longer than necessary, following a pattern of tip, swallow, shake, and there was no way he was moving now no matter how dry his mouth was. 

Surely he’d collected his baggage by now so what was – the door opened, and tanned and tired looking, Stiles’s husband, the man he married a year and three days ago, the man who went away a year ago, stepped past the barriers, heavy camouflage bag slung over his shoulder. 

Derek looked terribly handsome, his short messy hair, his worn fatigues, his curious eyes roaming the crowd. Stiles hoped he got to look for just a few seconds longer, just to see him but their eyes met. Derek’s smile was so wide Stiles felt like he needed UV protection for the rest of his life. 

‘Fuck it,’ he muttered, walking at first, but his feet travelled faster and faster and he was running when Derek caught him around the waist, lips locking together and arms banded tight around each other. Derek lifted Stiles slightly and Stiles bent his head down as Derek reached up to kiss his husband. 

Around them applause and cheers broke out, a few people even wolf whistled, and there was a single howl, because the Wolf Unit was behind their Captain, but the general public were cheering them on too. Stiles’s cheeks flushed as they pulled apart. 

‘Hi.’ Derek said setting him back onto his feet.

‘Hi.’ Stiles said pressing his forehead to Derek’s. 

‘Jesus I can’t wait to get you home.’ Derek swore kissing Stiles again.

‘We’re not going home because there’s interfering friends and family there who want to see you and I said no, you’re mine for the next four days so there’s a hotel suite with enough condoms and lube to supply an army.’ Stiles said. ‘I can be selfish, right.’

‘I think I can get on board with that.’ Derek muttered, bending to lift the bag he’d abandoned to catch Stiles. He wrapped his other arm around Stiles and together they walked outside into the San Francisco sunshine. ‘I love the shirt.’

Stiles looked down his body and back at Derek with a smile on his face. ‘I love you.’ He replied. Derek tightened his grip as they walked towards the parking lot.


End file.
